When Fangirls Go AHunting
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: Three young girls. Average girls, right? Ha! That's what you think! These girls are fangirls...and they're going hunting for their favorite Bishounen.
1. Welcome to OUR Universe

When Fangirls Go A-Hunting

By: Neko-chan

Disclaimer and A/N: The only thing that I own in this story are my original characters. Everything else, I do not. This fic will be a MAJOR crossover. And it isn't limited to just anime. The fangirls will be 'hunting' Bishounen in books, anime, TV shows, real life, and so on. Be afraid. Be very afraid.... ;D  
  


Chapter One

The war-whoop tore through the air, followed by the pitter-patter of several pairs of feet running stealthily through the underbrush. In a pocket of light provided by the full moon, a young girl ran after her prey. Her long red-orange hair--hair that would come down to her thighs if she let it out of her braid--streamed out from behind her. The girl's silvery gray eyes flashed and she smiled evilly. A huge sword, a sword that girls her age could barely lift, let alone run with, was strapped to her back. Her other weapons included a crossbow, a long bow, several other swords, a couple of daggers, a glaive (how she ran with it without impaling herself, the author has no clue), a couple of guns, and a mini-Uzi. She also had a weapons bag back in her Jeep Wrangler Sport that people were terrified of going through, with good reason.

Arashi gave one more war-whoop and quickly darted away. Following her, barely able to keep up, came her two best friends, Duet and Jade Akutenshi (Jade for short). They were both smaller than the red-head by several inches, though this didn't mean much. When it came down to it, all three were just fangirls.

Duet, Arashi's best friend, had long light brown hair arranged in two braids down her back. It came to her mid-back, though she planned on growing in longer. Much longer, if she had any say in the matter. Her dark brown eyes darted from side to side, searching for their prey at a much leisurely pace. 

Jade followed up the rear, smaller even than Duet. She also had brown hair, but it was so dark that it was almost black. Dark brown eyes crinkled in unholy delight as the short girl continued to look around, searching for the girls' prey as all three of them were doing.

Out of all of the girls, Arashi was the one who dealt with weapons and tracking. And, for someone her age, she was very intelligent and was good at predicting how people react to different situations. She was the brains--and muscle--of the hunting party. Duet, on the other hand was very charismatic, which is why she dealt with captured Bishounen and people who stumbled into their hunting expedition. Jade was a little of everything, but she was mainly the girls' cook and computer expert (though Arashi was good at physics and stuff like that). Arashi didn't like cooking, and the red-head and Jade weren't going to risk their lives on trying Duet's food. They were brave, but not THAT brave. Rumor had it, the braided girl's cooking was even worse than AKANE TENDO'S cooking.

Jade and Duet paused for a moment, listening to the forest surrounding them. They had lost Arashi--she had been running too fast to keep up. Sometimes, there were downsides of having short legs. This was one of the times.

"Where'd she go?!" Jade growled, tapping a foot against the moss-covered ground. Patience was a virtue-it just didn't happen to be one of HER virtues.

Duet smiled and her brown eyes crinkled in amusement. "Stop being so anxious. You know that we'll find her and you know that Arashi will catch the Bishie. She's good and she hasn't lost her target yet. After all, with those long legs of hers, she can run almost twice as fast as us."

Jade nodded. "I know. It's just...once we capture THIS particular Bishie, then we can go after the one that I want! I've been waiting patiently until now...so far, we've only gone after the Bishies that Arashi likes. It isn't fair!"

"Well, I wouldn't tell that to her face," Duet commented. "Remember Bob?" Jade nodded and shuddered a bit. 'Bob' was Arashi's favorite weapon--a bazooka. Luckily (or unluckily as Arashi would put it), she hadn't had the chance to use it. "Besides, Arashi is the one with the dimension hopper. She's the one that likes all that confusing math-stuff. After all, isn't she the one that said that Calculus is fun?"

Sighing in defeat, Jade said, "I know. Also, in a way, we can look at these hunts as practice. Soon, I'll finally get my Duo-chan!!"

"You said we get to share Duo-kins," Duet pouted, glaring at Jade from underneath her brown lashes.

Giving the braided girl an innocent look, Jade asked, "Really? I don't seem to remember that deal and/or promise.... Why don't you have Quatre instead?"

"I DO want Quatre....but I want my Duo-kins more!!"

Before the two brown-haired girls could get into an all-out war over Duo Maxwell, a familiar war-whoop filled the air. Duet and Jade could sense Arashi's wicked glee at catching her 'prey' even through the war-whoop.

"Some things never change," Duet said, rolling her eyes. As one, the two girls made off towards where they last heard the noise.

The sight that greeted them was the tall red-head straddling Zelgadis' hips, grinning down at her catch. She wiped a bead of sweat off of her forehead and her eyes sparkled in unholy amusement. Unfortunately, Zelgadis was not in as good of a mood as Arashi. "Ha!" the girl began. "You thought that you could get away from me, ne? Well, you didn't! And I finally caught you!"

Grinning smugly to herself, Arashi reached down into her pocket and drew out a funny looking machine. Pressing a button, a huge vortex opened. "In you go into hammer-space," she murmured, shooing her new catch into the void.

Finally dusting off her hands, Arashi grinned at her friends. "So, who's up for going to the Gundam universe?"

"I definitely am!" Jade retorted.

"I can't wait!" Duet exclaimed, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet.

And so, with yet another press of a button on her machine, a portal opened up in front of the fangirls. They grinned at each other; then, one by one, they stepped into the portal and were transported to another dimension....this one where Gundams ruled the battlefield and cute teenage boys changed history.

The last words that Arashi said before she closed the portal were: "Wu-chan, Hee-chan, and Tro-chan, here I come!"

* * *

"So this is it?" Duet asked curiously as she shielded her bright brown eyes from the merciless sun shining above the small group. She pursed her lips for a moment, then dug into her own hammer-space, looking for a pair of sunglasses. Unfortunately, that was the one thing that she had forgotten to pack. Arashi and Jade hadn't forgotten, however, and Jade tossed a pair at Duet while she donned her second set. 

"So, how do we find these guys?" Jade asked, touching her lips thoughtfully as she glared out into the distance. All around them was desert. It looked as if no one had lived their for centuries--if at all. But appearances were often deceiving and Arashi knew that there was a Gundam pilot nearby. One, she sensed it with her hunter's instincts. And Two....well, that's what her dimension-hopper said. Hey, she was a genius, not a mind reader!

"Easy," Arashi finally replied. "We pretend to be female Gundam pilots. After all, how hard can it be? The hardest thing that we'll have to do is trick Heero, Wufei, and Trowa. They're too smart to trick easily. Quatre is too trusting; he'll fall into the trap easily. And Duo...well, Duo is usually too hyper to notice anything. Occasionally, he WILL notice something, but by then it'll be too late."

Jade and Duet stared at their friend for a minute. Finally, Duet asked: "You've thought about this for a long time, haven't you?"

Just as Jade said: "Okay, Arashi...no Bob for you while you're around Heero and Trowa."

Arashi sighed and shook her head. "You guys...I'm perfectly safe." To this, she was met with snorts of disbelief. "No, really I am. It's just that....I'm half Irish and half Norwegian. That means that I have warrior blood in me; I have Viking blood. It's not MY fault I enjoy these hunts!"

Jade nodded thoughtfully. "Okay...but we're also taking away Querida," the small girl said, talking about the red-head's tank. (Hey, when I said that Arashi was the weapons expert, I meant the whole enchilada. In fact, Jade and Duet wouldn't have been surprised if Arashi had a bomb or two, if not a real atom bomb...)

Pouting, Arashi said, "You wouldn't do that. We need weapons here, in this dimension. After all, if we don't have any weapons, how do we claim that we're Gundam pilots, ne? Admit it, we need my babies." 'Babies' meaning her weapons. Suddenly, Arashi froze. She tilted her head to the side and looked out over the desert to the west. "There!! That's were our Bishie is hiding!"

And so, she started jogging towards the sense, her gaze never wavering from her goal. The two brown-haired girls stood in the spot they had arrived in for several more minutes. Then, looking at each other and shrugging, they followed their warrior friend.

"Well, better to die looking for our Bishie than to die standing around," Jade philosophized. She darted a look at Duet, who stuck her tongue out.

"Better to not die at all," the braided girl replied.

"Amen to that," Jade retorted. And so, the two girls picked up their pace, practically running. Yet another time when having short legs sucked.  
  


A/N: Ne....so, what'd ya think? I hope it didn't suck too badly.... Anyway, WHAT Gundam boy are they going to run into out in the desert? Is it going to be Wu-bear, Hee-chan, Tro-chan, Q-man, or Duo-kins? What lil' 'hunting' expeditions await our brave (and obsessed) explorers? 

*blinks* Like I'm gonna tell you! Guess that means that ya gotta wait until the next chapter! ;D Ja! *huggles*

~Neko-chan


	2. The Traditional Way...or the Sneaky Way?

When Fangirls Go AHunting

By: Neko-chan

A/N: Yesh, yesh.....it's been a VERY long time since I last updated this ficcie. Gomen, gomen!! Anyway, I DID get around to updating, as all of you see here. ^_^ And I'm glad that everyone liked chapter one! I liked it too! (Especially since I got to make fun of my bestest friend, Amy. AKA--Duet. ;D) Hope everyone enjoys chappie two! Ja!

Disclaimer: Neko-chan owns NOTHING. Well......actually she does, but she only owns herself!! Everyone else belongs to their respected owners. ^_^ (Unfortunately...Neko-chan isn't among the afore mentioned 'respected owners'.)

  
  


Chapter Two

  
  


"C'mon, you guys! What's taking so long?" Arashi called over her shoulder as she slowly disappeared from the two shorter girls' sight. She seemed to put on a burst of speed and Duet and Jade were left in the dust.

Slowing to a walk, Duet almost collapsed on the ground. "H-How can she run so fast?" she gasped out as she tried to catch her breath. At this rate, the shortest girl would be ready for ANY Air Force Academy in a matter of days. Before, she had worried about their boot camp. It was Duet's personal opinion that the boot camps had NOTHING on Arashi. The tall red-head was much worse than anything the military officers could devise. Plus too...Arashi's 'babies' were scarier than any officer yelling at her in the face to move faster.

"I wish that I had long legs..." Jade mused aloud to herself as she, too, slowed down. They had no idea how Arashi could keep up that constant state of movement--and very fast movement at that. (Arashi wouldn't tell them-or anyone-but her secret was Pixy Stix. There's nothing like a sugar high to get ya movin'!)

Duet finally sat on the ground. Her legs were tired, she was hungry, she was short, and she wanted to get her Duo-kins! There was no way she was going to move from this spot for the rest of the day. Not to mention the fact that there was no possible way for her and Jade to catch up with Arashi at the rate the tall red-head was going. 

Jade squatted down next to her. "Giving up?" she asked the shorter brunette, grinning to herself.

"I've taken all I can stand, and I can stand no more!" Duet replied and fell onto her back with a hollow 'Thud!' "There is no way I'm going to move from this spot for the rest of the day. I refuse to. You can't make me. No one can make me. I'm tired, dirty, and I smell."

The somewhat taller girl grinned down at her friend. "Oh, well. I guess that means that I get Duo-chan all to my little lonesome. I'm SURE that he won't want someone that smells as badly as you do for a trainer."

Hearing this, Duet shot up. "WHAT?!"

And then, once again, Duet was running after Arashi, her own little dust cloud following forlornly behind her. Jade blinked, shook her head, and started to jog after her two friends. Wow... she thought to herself. When Duet is motivated, she sure can _run_!!

She finally caught up to the two a couple hours, Duet collapsed on the ground, nearly unconscious, and Arashi huddled in the bushes, looking at something-or-other. "Is that the Bishie that you sensed from way back there?" Jade asked as she gestured back the way they had come.

Arashi nodded. "Come and see! It was easier to find him that I had originally thought. And way out in the middle of nowhere, also!" She grinned triumphantly and tossed Jade the binoculars that she had been using. "It's my Wu-bear!"

Jade and Duet groaned. Why couldn't it have been Duo-kins? Or even Quatre? What about Shiro? Which reminded Jade... "We _are_ going to hunt Shiro, right?" she asked Arashi as she put the binoculars up to her eyes and watched Wufei train and worship Nataku.

Arashi squinted at the distant figure; then, suddenly, her eyes widened. She quickly took back the binoculars (nearly taking out one of Jade's eyes) and started drooling.

Duet wheezed and opened an eye. "What's wrong with her?" she asked Jade.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Arashi's Wu-bear is training and he just took off his shirt." Duet giggled, then went back to her nearly-dead state. Poking Arashi (and interrupting her Wu-bear gazing), Jade asked again, "We _are_ going to hunt Shiro, right?"

Arashi blinked and put down the binoculars. Her brow furrowed as she thought about Jade's question. Finally, she nodded. "Yeah, I guess we could. Right now, we're in the Gundam W universe. All the other Gundam universes are in this universe, but different realities. I _think_ I can temporarily reprogram the alternate dimension hopper to let us go the Gundam 08th MS Team universe. After all...all it is is just another reality...it's still connected to this universe..."

Jade blinked. "You do realize that I have _no_ idea what you just said."

Duet opened an eye. "Well...just remember that Arashi also _likes_ Calculus and Physics. I've known her for four years and I decided long ago to stop trying to figure her out. But here's a hint: When she starts getting all technical and mathematical, just zone her out. It gets easier with practice."

Arashi shot a glance at Duet. "I have two syllables for you," she began warningly. "Duo. Kins." Duet went pale and shut up. Jade snickered and tried to 'borrow' the binoculars back from Arashi. But Arashi had a death hold on her binoculars and had went back to her Wu-bear gazing. After a while, she finally put down the binoculars and returned her attention to her fellow huntswomen. "So...should we do this hunt the traditional way, or should we do it the sneaky way?"

Jade and Duet exchanged a glance. The traditional way was the one that Arashi loved: stalking and chasing after her prey--in this case, Bishounen. The sneaky way was when the girls tricked the guys and then captured them. But...considering how tough Wufei was, the two shorter girls did _not_ want to risk a fight if they caught him the 'traditional' way. They would lose, hands down.

"I think that the sneaky way is the best way to go this time," Jade said brightly, smiling at Arashi and praying to God that her tall friend wouldn't try to get into a martial arts contest with her Wu-bear. Of course _she_ would win, but that's because she was taller and was descended from several warrior races. She and Duet, on the other hand...they _might_ be able to put up a fight if they were allowed to fight dirty. If not...then they were dead.

"I agree with Jade!" Duet exclaimed, nodding emphatically to make her point.

Arashi blinked and looked from one friend to the other. She looked suspicious for a moment, then she sighed. "I _guess_ we could do this hunt the sneaky way...but it's not fun." Then she brightened. "Can I use Bob?"

"NO!" Duet and Jade exclaimed at the same moment. 

The tall red-head pouted. "You're no fun..." Then she mumbled: "Party poopers." She pouted for several more moments, then suddenly brightened. "I have a plan...and yes, it'll be done the sneaky way. Okay, what does Wufei love most in the whole entire world?"

Duet blinked. "Justice?"

"Integrity?" Jade added.

"That the weak shouldn't be fighting?" Duet added again.

"Peace?" Jade guessed.

"No, that's Quatre!" Duet corrected.

"Well, geez. It's not _my_ fault that a guy in a pink shirt talks about 'We shouldn't be fighting at all!'. I mean...he rants about peace almost as much as Wufei rants about justice and integrity!"

"Quatre is cool, man! He's almost as cool as Howard!! _AND_ Quatre has teacups! Don't you think that that is just so kawaii?!"

"_Howard_?! You think that _Howard_ is cool?!"

"Yeah! Howard's cool! I mean...he has those cool sunglasses and wears those cool Hawaiian shirts! How much cooler can you get? Well, besides being Duo-kins, that is."

"But..._Howard_?!?!"

"That's enough!" Arashi interrupted. "Don't make me use Bob!" The two abruptly shut up. "Now..." Arashi continued, "the answer to my question was that the thing that Wu-bear loves more than anything else in the whole world is...Nataku. And Nataku is a Gundam...and what do Gundams need?"

"Paint jobs after every battle?" Jade guessed.

"To not have the self-destruct buttons?" Duet added. She still had nightmares of the one time when her precious little Duo-kins Koibito tried to self-destruct!! (Well...she also had nightmares of when Heero tried to fix his broken leg..but she didn't want to be reminded of _that_ little incident.) When she finally caught her little Duo-kins Koibito, she was _so_ taking out that self-destruct button, no hands down!

Arashi sighed and rubbed her temples. "Nooooo....Gundams need _weapons_. Some more than most. We can also use this sneaky plan for Trowa, too. You know how often he uses up Heavyarms's weapons. We go up to each pilot, pretend to be black market weapons sellers, and then catch 'em!"

"But what about Quatre?" Duet asked, her eyes getting all big and watery. "I don't want to trick him like that!" She sniffled a bit and looked at Arashi imploringly. "Can't you come up with a different plan for him...?"

Once again, Arashi sighed. "Fine...with Duo, we pretend to be junk dealers and that we want to sell him some stuff for his junk yard. And for Quatre...we'll be tea dealers. Specialists that import rare teas. How about _that_ plan?"

Jade and Duet thought for a minute, then smiled. "Sounds like a good plan to me!" Jade finally said. Just a little bit longer...and she'll be able to finally glomp her Duo-chan to her heart's content! She paused for a moment, lost in her daydreams, and her eyes turned into little hearts.

"Yeah, I like this plan! We should do this plan a _lot_ more often..." Duet added. "And, so, my little Duo-kins Koibito, I'll finally be able to huggle you, and glomp you, and feed you with my delicious cooking (at this, Arashi and Jade went green), and dress you up in kawaii lil' clothes, and do your hair, and drive Deathscythe Hell Custom (at _this_, Arashi nearly passed out from fright--Duet couldn't even drive a _car_, let alone a _Gundam_), and just love you forever and ever!" She giggled to herself a bit, imagining all of the afore mentioned things.

Jade paused in her own daydreaming. "Nani?! Duo-chan is _MINE_!"

"MINE!" Duet growled back.

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"No, he's MINE!"

"No, MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MIIIIIIIINE!!!"

Arashi sighed and shook her head. Suddenly, she brightened. "At least no one's going after my prey," she mused aloud to herself. Ignoring the two brown-haired girls who were arguing over 'their' Duo-kins/chan, Arashi began to get ready for Operation Wu-bear.

  
  


A/N: And so ends chapter two! What _will_ happen during Operation Wu-bear? Will Arashi actually manage to catch her lil' Wu-bear-kins-chan?! (Heh heh heh...) What will happen when the girls try to catch the other cute Gundam W guys? Will Jade ever hunt her Shiro?! Stay tuned for the next chapter and find out! ^_~ Ja ne!

Neko-chan


End file.
